


Memory book

by Luckybug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Keiths a good boyfriend, Lance's Birthday Week 2017, Langst, M/M, Post-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday boy - Freeform, good boys, klance, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and Keith gives him the best present





	Memory book

**Author's Note:**

> this literally has no plot, it's just random and for self satisfying purposes only lol Happy birthday to my favorite paladin! I had to write something to celebrate and of course i had to add my usual langst into it but it's followed by lots of fluff and happiness, because my baby's not allowed to be sad on his birthday!

Four days. Four long, stressful days since the last time Lance had gotten any sleep, and it was definitely taking a toll on his wellbeing. He could barely hold himself upright, so when he looked at the small book he had used to keep track of the days and realized it was his birthday tomorrow, well he didn’t really care much. It wasn’t like any of them knew, well besides Hunk, and Lance doubted that he would even remember.

Lance had his priorities, and an eighteenth birthday was not one of them. Saving the universe took top tier over his trivial Earth customs, he knew that, but still. He couldn’t help but wish at least someone would know.

Sitting in Blue’s Hangar always made him feel a little better when he couldn’t sleep. It was quiet and nobody would usually come in here so Lance usually felt comfortable sitting in silence.

“You ok?”

Well, it was normally silent.

Lance looked up slowly from where he had been sitting and watching the stars around the castle.

“Yeah, just…thinking is all.”

“’bout what?” Keith asks, settling down next to his boyfriend, his arm instinctively going around his shoulders. Lance leaned into him, head resting against keiths own as he sighed closing his eyes.

“Blue, the war, rain, milkshakes…home. I miss it.”

Keith didn’t speak, and Lance knew it was because Keith wasn’t too good at displaying his emotions or giving comfort. He forced a chuckle and sat up a bit. “It’s fine though, just get a little homesick sometimes.” He moved to sit up completely but Keith pulled him back down, his expression concealed by his bangs.

“I know I can’t… I can’t really relate because I never really had a family. You guys here are as close as I’ve ever been to a family but I wish I could take you home, even if just for a moment.”

Lance didn’t speak, he simply nuzzled his face in Keith’s hair. “It’s alright Keith, like I said I’m fine. I have you here so really. Everything’s ok.” He mumbles, though he didn’t really mean it. Yes, Keith was a lovely boyfriend and ever since they had started dating he had always tried his best at making Lance feel loved, but everything was starting to get to him.

The sleep deprivation, the homesickness, the stress. Everything seemed to be against him, he couldn’t sleep because he was so stressed and he was stressing because he couldn’t sleep.

“You look like you’re getting sick Lance.” Keith mumbles pressing his forehead to Lances.

“I’m not sick, I just. I haven’t been sleeping.” He admits, looking up at Keiths face, his eyes crossing from their close proximity.

“You haven’t been sleeping? Lance, why didn’t you come get me?” Keith asks, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulls back slightly. Lance groans dropping his hands into his lap and looks away shrugging. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend that he didn’t feel important enough to deprive Keith of his sleep. How was he supposed to tell the actual incarnation of perfection itself that it was dating someone who was subpar?

“I don’t know, I just didn’t see the point in having two sleep deprived paladins.”

“Lance, here come on.” Keith mumbles standing up and grabbing his hands hoisting him to his feet. Lance chewed his lip looking up at Keith before following behind him into Keiths room.

In the two weeks the boys had been dating, they had never once slept in the same bed. Their relationship was fairly new, and hadn’t really changed much despite their occasional kissing or hand holding. Lance just assumed they had always been in love, which is what everyone had been saying.

“What are you doing?” Lance asks watching Keith tug off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers as he climbed into his bed.

“Getting in my bed, come on.” He mumbles, cheeks slightly red.

“O-Oh ok.” Lance slowly removed his jacket and placed it on the small desk before removing his shirt and pants as well, climbing into the bed. The two stared at each other from opposite sides of the bed before Keith sighed and grabbed Lance pulling him into his chest.

“Sleep, listen to the beat of my heart, and just breathe.” Keith murmurs running his hands down Lance’s back. Lance for once, felt the tension leave his body as he laid his head down on Keiths chest closing his eyes.

“Keith?”

“Mmm?”

Lance relished in the way Keiths chest rumbled in his response. “Nothing, goodnight.” He whispers falling asleep faster than he had in a long time.

When Lance’s eyes opened, he stretched feeling better than he had in a long time. He sat up his eyes gazing along the bedroom, confusion clouding his mind before remembering he was in Keiths room, though Keith was nowhere to be found. Well at least he had gotten his first goodnights sleep in a few days.

“Keith?” he mumbles tiredly wiping his eyes and gazing around the room before letting his arms fall. He sat up slowly throwing his legs over the bed not bothering to go to his own bathroom and shower. Hey, if they were sleeping in the same bed, then Lance could use his shower, right? He always loved how Keith smelt and he assumed it was because this guy had actually went and bought special shampoo and conditioner last time they were at the space mall.  The shower was still wet, meaning Keith had just showered as well. He didn’t know why, but that idea sent his cheeks blazing.

“Apple cinnamon.” Lance mumbles to himself after about fifteen minutes, lathering the soap into his hair. A knock at the bathroom door startled him and he squeaked slightly washing the suds from his eyes.

“Lance? Are you in my shower?”

“No Keith. I’m in my shower.” Lance responds chuckling softly as he started on washing his body.

“Ha ha, funny. Anyway, when you come out, meet us in the Lounge. Shiro’s called a team meeting.”

“Ah, ok. I’ll be done soon.”

He could hear Keiths retreating footsteps, and once Lance decided he was far enough away, he leaned his back against the shower wall and sighed. He wanted to sit here and not get out, not have to face the seriousness that awaited a team meeting.

Though eventually he pulled himself out of the shower and got dressed staring at himself in the mirror before shooting finger guns at himself in order to smile.

“It’s your birthday Lance, come on. Smile.” He says to himself before walking out of his room and making his way towards the lounge.

“Alright, blue paladin reporting for the team meeting what’s…going…on…?” Lance tone fell slightly as he looked around the room, blue balloons were scattered around the couch along with an obviously hand painted banner.

“Happy Birthday Lance!”

The blue paladin sputtered his eyes moving from everyone to the decorations, to the breakfast that sat upon the small table.

“W-what?” His voice came out as a squeak. “What is this…I don’t… You guys.” He mumbles, a small smile forming on his face as he lifted his arm to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall.

“The paladins informed us that today was your birthday. Happy Birthday Lance.” Allura smiled stepping towards him and giving him a gentle hug.

“Thank you, oh god. Thanks guys.”

“Hunk was the one that actually told us. How could you not mention it?” Pidge says walking over and slapping Lance’s arm.

“I just, there was so much going on. My birthday didn’t feel that important.”

“Lance…” Hunk sighs stepping over. “You’re birthday is very important.”

“Yeah, it’s the day out very own sharpshooter was born. Happy Birthday Lance.”

“Shiro.” Lance mumbles accepting a side hug and a pat on the back.

“I don’t know what to say you guys, this is so awesome. Oh my god! Is that me!?” Lance shrieks moving over to the table where his face proudly stood, drawn onto a purple fluffy substance with some sort of blue liquid.

“Yes it is. Hunk made you pancakes, or well. They taste like pancakes.” Pidge chuckles.

Keith walked over, a frown on his face.

“Lance.”

“Mullet.”

“How could you not think your birthday is important? It’s very important, how could you not tell me. I’m your boyfriend. Lance, i know things have been stressful for you recently and I want you to know, we're all here for you. All of us, not just me. We all care about you so much. We love you Lance, I love you.” Keith says, taking Lances hands in his.

Lance's eyes turned Misty and he turned away to snivel slightly. "I love you guys too. I'm sorry." He mumbles, Keith smiled leaning into him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Eh, you’ll be forgiven when you go look at your presents.”

“Presents? You all are the best.” He snivels, sitting down on the couch as Pidge runs over with her present.

“Here you can open mine and Hunks first, since it’s technically the best.”

“Oh I’m sure it is.” Lance chuckles wetly, accepting the poorly wrapped present, which looked like it had just been wrapped several times in cloth. Carefully unraveling it, lance smiled brightly looking down at the small box shaped item.

“Pidge…Hunk…” Lance mumbles opening it up, revealing in old handheld game system. “Is this what I think it is?”

“A gameboy? Well kind of.” Hunk chuckles.

“You see I have one that I kept in my pocket.” Pidge says.

“And I know you liked them cuz you used to play pokemon at the garrison.” Hunk adds.

“Your piloting skills were an unfortunate result of that.” Lance took the pause in their words to gently hit her arm. She chuckled before shaking her head and continuing. “Well, we tried to recreate it but we weren’t able to do it to where you could change the games out, seeing as I didn’t have the technology here, so we used my pokemon game and copied the data onto your makeshift Gameboy so you can play it as well.”

“Oh my god, you guys are the best!” Lance yelps enveloping the small teen in his arms swinging her around.

“Ok, your welcome, let go. I can’t breathe Lance!” She laughs shoving him off watching as Lance gave Hunk a hug as well.

“My present isn’t anywhere as high-tech as that, but I did use my free time to make you something as well.” Allura smiles. “Well, more so me and Coran.” She smiles handing him a blue box which he eagerly opened. Inside were two new sweaters, one blue and one red. “He’s better with a needle than I am.” Allura chuckles.

“Coran and I got a little carried away and ended up making you and Keith one so you can match. Look, they have hoods with little cat ears. That was my idea.” She smiles, holding them up. Lance beamed accepting the blue once before turning to Keith and holding up the red one.

Lance chuckled and Keiths pale expression, though his heart warmed as he watched Keith put it on anyway.

“Aww so cute Mullet, who knew cat ears suited you.” He snorts gently tugging on it.

“Piss off and open Shiros.” He grunts, slapping Lances hand away.

“Oh wow, Shiro too?”

“Course, Lance. Here you go. I hope you like it.” Lance quickly unraveled the cloth revealing a small camera. “My present goes with Keiths.” He adds. “It’ll make more sense when you open his.” He chuckles.

Lance turned to his boyfriend expectantly, an eager grin on his face.

“Ok, so uhm I’ll explain when you open it ok?” He says, his cheeks red matching his new sweater. Lance accepted the cloth covered item, opening it up to reveal a small note book with colored pens.

“I uhm, I thought you’d like a journal to you know, record your adventures so when we go home you can share it all with your family. Shiro suggested getting you a camera so you can take pictures and show them to everyone as well, I know it’s not as good as getting you home to your family, but I thought maybe writing to them and knowing that one day you’ll be able to share it all with them- Lance! Hey don’t cry, why are you crying? Was it a bad idea? I’m sorry! I just thought you’d wanna tell them-

Lance cut Keith off quickly as he pulled on his sweater harshly, pressing his lips to his boyfriends. The sound of a camera shutter going off made him smile as he pulled back.

“Shut up Mullet. That’s the best present ever, I can’t wait to write in it about how I met the most amazing boy and conned him into being my boyfriend and how he knows me so well.” Lance whispers, his voice cracking as Keith smiled fondly reaching over and wiping his boyfriends tears.

“No way man, you’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met. You’re so selfless, and kind and funny. I’m the lucky one who somehow conned _you_ into dating _me_.” Keith says, his cheeks still pink.

“God shut up Mullet. You’re gonna make me cry even more.” Lance laughs, hiccupping and burying his face into Keiths shoulder as they all laughed.

Lance got up and hugged Shiro once more, delivering a shaky thank you, causing Shiro to hug him harder and allowing him to bury his face in his shoulder.

Lance sat down to eat breakfast with everyone, happily gazing around at all of their smiling faces, and he thought, sure being a paladin is stressful and sure, there were times where he was going to be sad and feel like he wasn't good enough, But he’s found the most amazing second family on this adventure that are willing to pick him up whenever he needs it and he wouldn’t trade it, or them for the world. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Keith asks, looking up at Lance, blue syrup all over his face. Lance chuckled reaching up and wiping some of it off the corner of his lips before sticking it in his mouth.

“About how lucky I am.” He sighs.

“Happy birthday Lance.” Keith says, his eyes shining with adoration.

“Thank you Keith.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
